nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Silly Sausage in Meat Land
}} Silly Sausage in Meat Land is a platformer released on on March 25 2015 with a browser release to follow soon. The game was first unveiled on December 27th 2014, with a projected release date of February 2015, which it missed. The game will be free and is Nitrome's first multiplatform game that is not endless. The browser version of the game will be the first Unity Nitrome game to be offered in the Unity Player and Web GL, to improve compatibility among players. Controls *Swipe left/right/up/down - move stretchy dog in that direction Gameplay Silly Sausage in Meat Land puts the player in control of a stretchy dog who can endlessly stretch its body at will. The dog's legs cannot move at all, so it relies on moving around via its stretchy body. If the dog's face goes against a platform it can grip on to, it will grab it and its entire body will retract into that spot. If the dog impacts any hazards it will die and restart at the last registered doghouse. Unlike the previous Silly Sausage game, Silly Sausage in Meat Land has no individual levels and instead the game takes place in a very large level with fifty doghouses that serve as checkpoints, with gems scattered throughout the level. When a doghouse is registered the player will respawn there, a dog house able to be registered by paying a designated amount of gems or watching a video advertisement. Previews *'December 27 2014' - The game was announced and a screenshot posted. *'March 5 2015' - A Vine of the game is shared. *'March 9 2015' - Romain Macré shares a screenshot of the game via Twitter. File:SillySausageRp1.png|The December 27 2014 screenshot File:Silly Sausage reboot - preview 1|The first Vine File:SillySausageR3-9-15.jpg|A screenshot of the game by Romain Macré File:Silly Sausage in Meat Land|The game's trailer Development Silly Sausage in Meat Land was revealed on December 27th 2014 with a projected release date of February 2015.The game, along with Green Ninja: Year of the Frog and Magic Touch Wizard for Hire was shown at Pocket Gamer Connects, an event which took place on January 13-14 2015. Although Silly Sausage in Meat Land was not able to meet its projected release date of February 2015 Nitrome later updated fans on March 9 2015 that Silly Sausage in Meat Land will be Nitrome's next game, and later on that it would probably be released in March 2015. The game was finished in March 2015 but due to making a last minute change that Nitrome feared would delay the app's released a week due to submission times to the various app store, they held off announcing it. Fortunately this delay did not happen, allowing Nitrome to announce the game's release date. The game was released on March 25 2015. For the music in Silly Sausage in Meat Land Nitrome considered using the music from the original Silly Sausage but they found this music did not fit with the game and that it causes a lot of buzzing through the speakers on mobile devices. Nitrome later settled with remastering some of the game's old music and also adding some new music to it as well. The grid free movement of the stretchy dog and scrolling levels were features of Silly Sausage in Meat Land that were considered for the first Silly Sausage when it was in development but were rejected due to not being practical. Early on during development the game's art was overhauled. Trivia *The name of the blog post announcing the game was originally called "Our Pork Based Pooch - Coming to Mobile!", but the following day (December 28 2014) was changed to "More Pork Based Pooch!". *The Silly Sausage logo resembles the colouring of the logo of Fault Line. References ''is next.|publisheddate=9 Mar 15|retrieveddate=9 Mar 15}} }} Category:Games Category:Remakes Category:2015 games Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Art by Helm Category:Music by Dave Cowen